


Messenger's Wrath

by icarus_chained



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Ficlet, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny crack ficlet, written for the prompt: "Athena's owl is not to be used to send prank Howlers to Hogwarts!" I blame all the crazy on the prompter, therefore. *grins faintly*</p>
<p>Harry Potter/Greek Myth crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messenger's Wrath

“Hermes?” the Goddess of Wisdom asked, lightly, as she stepped onto the gallery. “Fawkes is in the foyer. You wouldn’t have any idea why he’s here, would you?”

The Messenger looked up from his papers, blinking ingenuously. “Athena. What?” Bewildered, innocent, the very image of someone disturbed from important thoughts.

Athena smiled at him. The smile contained no small amount of teeth.

“Hermes, dear one. _What did I tell you_ , about sending Glaucus to Hogwarts? What did I tell you, about pranking the wizards?” She raised a hand as he opened his mouth. “And do not _think_ to deny it was you. Do not deny, _to my face_ , that you have used my owl for your tricks. If for no other reason than that Glaucus will not lie to me.”

Hermes … blinked, for a second. And then smiled, casual and amused, as if he had had no such thought. “Why should I lie?” he asked, mildly. “Why should I be ashamed? Glaucus was happy to help. The treatment of their owls, the insult to him and his brethren, let alone myself and all messengers … Why should I be ashamed, dear Athena? Am I not as entitled to my vengeances as other Olympians, when mortals insult me so?”

She stared at him, for a long second. And then, sighing, her shoulders slumped, and she nodded wearily. “But Howlers?” she asked. “Can you do no better, Hermes? Fawkes is getting very upset, particularly at those you’ve sent to his familiar, the human Dumbledore. They disturb him at odd hours, and he is getting rather annoyed.”

Hermes grinned darkly, raising a hand to his chest in mock shock, faux affront. “Really? Why? All I sent him was the sound of our father singing. Does Fawkes really find the voice of Zeus so offensive?” His smirk turned dark and satisfied. “And if so, would he like to tell him so, do you think?”

Athena blinked at him. “There are times I am reminded, brother,” she said at last, “that it is not at all wise to incur your wrath.”

Hermes smiled the smile of the innocent, sweet and casual where he sat beneath the Olympian sun. “Sister,” he said, laughing softly, “You have _no idea_.”


End file.
